worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Cockatrice
Cockatrices are incredibly dangerous creatures with the body of a rooster and the frill and tail of a lizard. They are the product of a rooster's egg, which is created through Dark Magic. Cockatrices first appeared a thousand years ago in a small village named Coileach in what is now the Wastelands, which has since been deserted. From there, they spread rapidly, throughout The Wastelands and even crossing the Uiscan River to Marbury Fields. Their tendency to attack chickens and roosters caused them to be regarded as a pest by farmers, and were thus hunted and slain with special tactics to avoid the beast's stare. Cockatrices now live throughout The Wastelands, and are scattered few and far between in Marbury Fields, taking up residence in caves or abandoned homes. Characteristics Cockatrices can cause death with a single glance, turning their victim to stone instantly. Their venom is also deadly, capable of killing an elephant. The victim's vision will be blurred and they will feel drowsy, and their veins will become increasingly noticable until death. Their venom slowly weakens muscle tissue as it travels through the bloodstream. Under their forked tongues are poison glands, which they can utilize to spray poison at will. The poisonous spray will burn the skin and can potentially paralyze the body, or if inhaled, can stop the lungs. Cockatrices are capable of flight, as they have large maroon wings on their backs. They live for hundreds of years unless slain, and are native to The Wastelands. Cockatrices mate in a similar fashion to roosters and chickens. The males compare height or battle ferociously to win a mate, after which the female will lay several eggs. While Cockatrices are, for the most part, immune to their own poison, it can potentially blind them temporarily if it irritates their eyes. It is advised to avoid Cockatrices when mating, as there are undoubtedly large clouds of poison in the vicinity. They are incredibly dangerous creatures, and vie for dominance if part of a flock. They will chase off perceived threats and are easy to provoke. However, they have short attention spans and will give up chase once bored. Cockatrices favor meat in their diet, and are particularly fond of bird and snake meat, but will also peck and scratch for grubs and insects. Cockatrices are not only considered dangerous but also pests, as they will brood chicken eggs when they find no mate, rendering the eggs poisonous and dead. However, the crowing of the cockerels nearby will kill them, causing much fuss among normal chickens. The presence of a Cockatrice on one's land often causes milk to sour and crops to wither after a period of time. Uses The venom of a Cockatrice can be distilled by an experienced alchemist, and can be used as a local anesthetic. The anesthetic is more popular in the countryside than in the cities of Cartham. If this process is attempted by an amateur, the result can be deadly. "Milking" the poison is hard enough as it is, let alone distilling it into anesthesia. The crowstone in the gizzard of a Cockatrice looks like a cloudy, colorless gem, and can be used as a cure for poisons and venoms. It is considered to be even more powerful than a bezoar, but has a very rank taste to it, making it rather unpleasant in the form of a whole crowstone or just powder. The larger the stone, the more effective it is. Their feathers are also useful as pens, and are very durable and impervious to caustic substances. Their meat is rather light and takes seasoning well, though it must be rid of blood and venom before prepared. They cannot be penned, however, as they will inevitably turn on their keepers. Protection In order to protect oneself from a Cockatrice, one should carry a reflective object to return the creature's gaze to it, causing it to turn itself to stone. They will often try to attack the reflection before looking their perceived rival in the eye. Weasels and cockerels also keep the creatures at bay. Weasels are immune to the cockatrice's stare and will attack them, while the crowing of a rooster will cause them to have fatal fits and thrash themselves to death.Category:Cockatrices